Ipod Challenge IV
by kandierain751
Summary: A mix-up of five songs, just five songs, to describe one couple.


**_Ipod Challenge IV_**

**_Kandierain751_**

**_December 19, 2010  
_**

**_Bella,, Jasper_**

**_Summary: You know the drill. You have the song time to type up a drabble to each song. Shuffled Songs please. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chris Brown- Say goodbye**

I stared at her in horror, almost right after kissing those kips, kissing those lips I thought I would always love. That I would never, ever get enough of…. Guess that's a lie.

"Bella, I have to talk to you. Darling, this isn't working out."

"What? No… that's got to be a lie Jasper… please. Tell me it is," her whole body pulled away from me, and my heart broke in two.

"Why?" she cried out. "I don't get it!"

I shook my head and grasped her hands, but she pulled them away from me angrily. "Don't touch me Jasper!"

"Darling, please don't be mad like that. You know this hasn't been the same as it used to be with us. We can't just keep pretending."

I grabbed hold of her hands again and gripped them firmly. "we're breaking Bella, both of us."

She broke down in tears. "No please Jasper. Please think about this…"

"I can't baby… I'm sorry… I love-loved… you…" I let go of her hands and walked away.

"NO!" I looked back briefly to see her on her knees, crying. I hesitated… and kept walking..

**Fort Minor- Where'd you go**

Another letter, another garbage can. With a sigh, I ripped the unopened letter in half, before throwing it away.

"Where are you?" I whispered to the wind, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. "Why aren't you home yet?" Nothing was ever answered for me anymore.

I stepped into the house, where Matthew and Katie sat on the couch.

"Mama? Any news from daddy?" my little girl called out sadly.

How is this fair? How is it she loves him so much? Misses him so much, when she only knew him for two years of her life. God, it's so predictable. They were inseparable when they were together, even for that short time.

Matthew glared at her and she stuck her tongue out. "He's not coming back! Can't you see?" Katie's lip trembled.

"That's a lie, right mommy? That's a lie!"

My heart shuddered and I had to hold back tears. "He'll be back sweetie. Don't you worry about a thing" I walked out of the room and into my bedroom, sitting softly on the bed.

This is so stupid," I mumbled to myself. This is so, so stupid. Why am I waiting? It's been so long, it's been so long since I've seen him…

I miss you…

My hands trembled and I held them together to kepp them still. We can't keep waiting. We can't….

I looked over at the picture of the two of us sadly.

**T.I feat. Christina Aguilera- Castle Walls**

My hands wound into my hair, staring outside sadly. It's so lonely. My gaze wondered to a picture hanging by the window I was currently occupying.

It was of a man, blonde hair, strong, tall, proud. He brought me here. He's the reason I'm stuck here. In this, stupid castle.

I want out… I want to be living again. Why does everyone think this is a good life? I hate it.

And I know for a fact he does to," I thought bitterly.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. "Just a while longer, my love. Just a while longer." His voice calmed me, like it always did. But I still felt the hate. Felt the longing to be free.

"I want out," I whispered to him, but only the wind heard.

No one would ever hear me. Not in this place.

"You're so lucky. So many would die to have your place," he reminded me.

I sighed wistfully.

I would die to be out of here.

Money, I don't want it.

This stupid, stone castle. This stupid stone prison.

"Love, is only stemmed from money. Money gets you everything, so you're lucky you have me, darling," he smiled bitterly and held me tighter.

I broke away from him. "I don't want to be here!" only the wind heard. He just brushed it off and held me against him again.

**New Found Glory- Kiss Me**

Just staring into her eyes made the butterflies in my stomach act up again. God, she was so beautiful, so amazing.

We walked slowly on the beach, holding each other's hands as I occasionally would twirl her around, making that beautiful giggle appear.

God, I'm hooked. I stared into her eyes deeply, and a crimson blush crept up on her cheeks, making them flare up.

"I love you Bella, so much." she nodded and held her breath as I leaned down, capturing her mouth in mine. Our kiss lasted several seconds, feeling like hours before we tore away.

"I love you too Jasper. Oh god I love you too. So much," she captured my lips again..

**Plain White T's- Hey There Delilah**

5 days

4 days

3 days

2 days….

"Oh.. My… god!" I screamed out to Alice. "I can't wait!"

Her face looked up from the art book laid out by her. "Huh?"

"Once day. ONE DAY, Alice, until I see him again."

She rolled her eyes as I jumped up and down happily, shaking the bed. "I'm HAPPY Alice. It's been so long. SO, so, long!"

Se chuckled. "I'm guessing he's excited too. Because if I was him, I would've smacked you upside the head by now and told you to hush up."

I stuck my tongue out. "Your just jealous your boyfriend isn't doing everything he can to see you."

"Pshh, girl, I have Skype. Unlike you, Ms. "My computer loads so slow, it's slower than a computer from 1998."

I growled and pounced. "You suck!" I attacked her with a pillow. "It's not nice to verbally abuse elders!"

* * *

**_Ah, the end of just another Ipod Challenge. ^^ Hope you enjoyed my fast drabbles for you all._**

**_Signing out, Kandierain7513_**


End file.
